User blog:Waterwecna/Things I did not get about The Kindness of Strangers
The Kindness of Strangers was without a doubt an episode most of us really looked forward to. It was an episode that promised a lot, especially considering the fact that Alator was to return. We all were on the edge of our seats, and I am sure I was not the only one who thought the scene of cathing Alator was pretty epic. Yet what followed really was not. This has to me been one of the most confusing episodes so far. Not only did it provide us with yet another good amount of plot holes and mistakes, but also left quite a few things unanswered. Although it definitely did move the story forward, it was mostly still a filler episode that bored some of us out of our minds. So here are the things that I did not get about this episode: *'Why did Merlin have to get hurt ''again?' This does not make sense to me! Why have Merlin get hurt again and have him nearly get caught by Morgana and her men and then have Finna commit suicide? I mean.. what on Earth was the point of it all?? It didn't really make sense to me. They are portraying Merlin as this weak young man who does not fight back and gets injured all the time (4 times or more this Series!!), yet at the same time he is supposed be the greatest sorcerer of all time? Is this supposed to be logical or what? *'Where does Morgana keep getting her men from?' I am sure I am not the only one who keeps wondering where she keeps getting her soldiers from and how she has won them over in the first place. Does she have some sort of a magical collection of medieval business cards to know which men would fight on her side? It has been so since Series 4, especially if we consider the fact that it was never really explained how Helios and Agravaine actually ended up working for Morgana. One minute they were just there and helped her to achieve her goals until the day they both died. Who would not want to be in Morgana's shoes and have a continuous flow of dedicated allies? Even though it is not realistic in any way, I still definitely would like to be her. :D *'Why did Finna have to commit suicide?' So far we have seen the efforts of the producers to make this show as much of a family show as they possibly can. Well, this week they really killed the family side of the show the moment Finna took Merlin's sword and pierced it through her body. I understand that it was her destiny to protect Merlin, but why did she have to commit suicide, not have a magical battle with Morgana and then die? It now only would have suited better with the audience, but would have generally been a more suiting death for her and something that would have been easier for us all to watch. *'Where did Kilgharrah get his injury from?' Add it to the list of the many unexplained things this season! At least Dumbledore's fatal injury (that he got before Book 6 of the ''Harry Potter series) was explained, but we, the Merlin ''fans, of course get no explanation what happened to Kilgharrah. To have him say that it was cause he is old is silly. Is oldness a sickness that suddenly strikes you with a fatal wound? I hardly think so. Seems that imagination is something the makers of ''Merlin really lacked as they were making the final Series.. What a shame! *'How could Morgana possibly kill Alator so easily?' Yes, Morgana is an awesome and strong sorceress. Yes, Alator had been wounded a lot. But Alator is a Catha priest who is without a doubt much more powerful than Morgana already cause he has more years of experience. Then would someone please tell me how it was possible for her to catch and kill him so easily? It is just so silly how Alator was basically brought back just so he could be killed off.. And he did not even get to meet with Merlin again! What a major disappointment as we see yet another good character of this show totally ruined. In my opinion he should have definitely participated in the Battle of Camlann. *'Why was Mordred the one in charge of finding Finna?' Yes, Mordred is without a doubt an awesome knight and he can fight well. But he is very young and has not as much experience as the other knights do, which definitely means that he can't be trusted with all sorts of missions yet. And since sorcery not being allowed is one of the main laws in Camelot, I find it rather strange that a new knight like Mordred was trusted with such a task, especially considering how reluctant Arthur was to take him with his knights to the Disir in 5x05. Considering how seriously Arthur seemed to take the fact that there was a sorceress within his kingdom, it did not make any sense that he handled it so lightly. *'Why did only Mordred get that Merlin was actually NOT gathering herbs?' I am sure not only I have been disappointed with how the knights of the Round Table have been portrayed this season. They are supposed to be the most noble warriors, and protect the kingdom of Camelot, but they don't actually see that Merlin is lying to them (when he is a very bad liar, perhaps even the worst one in Camelot)? For some example the knights are being made look dumb, which is why it makes sense to me why Eoin and Tom decided to leave the cast. I myself sure would not like to play a knight who says a few pretty meaningless lines each episode. They deserve much better. *'What was this talk about Merlin saving Arthur so he could build Albion?' It seems to me that the producers might have decided that Merlin should end with Arthur building Albion and Merlin by his side, not the version we see in the legends where Arthur dies at the hand of Mordred. Yes, I do get that this series is not an exact adaptation of the legends, but they hould at least follow the most crucial parts of the legends in my opinion. I am 100% sure that if this should be the case, there will be a huge outrage. Where else have we seen an adaptation of the Arthurian legends where Mordred does not actually kill Arthur in the Battle of Camlann? And should that not be so, what was the point of Series 5 (its main topic being the death of Arthur) and bringing back the Mordred (or actually having him in the series in the first place)? I smell a big possible outrage from the fans coming... *'Why did Morgana suddenly declare war on Arthur now?' First she catches Alator so she could find out who Emrys is. Then she tortures him and eventually finds out that Finna knows who he is and starts to chase her. Then she finds Finna and she commits suicide, leaving Morgana with empty hands yet again. And then she suddenly declares war on Arthur? It does make sense that this would eventually happen, but what I do not get is why she declared war now, especially when we consider that her actions in the episode had nothing to do with her step brother. She did not even mention him once! So these were the things that did not make sense to me in the latest episode. In conclusion, all I can say that it definitely was not an enjoyable episode, but a total disappointment in pretty much every aspect. My biggest hope is that next weeks episode will be epic, as the promo definitely is so! Let us hope it is: not all is lost yet! Category:Blog posts